


[Podfic]Nice Hat

by Arioch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2019, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Of course Jesse McCree knew who Strike Commander Jack Morrison was. You’d have to have been living under a rock to not know him on sight. He was only the most famous hero of the Omnic Crisis, the leader of the world’s most influential organization after the UN, his face on TV every day, on every poster, in every tabloid.So when Jesse McCree first met Jack Morrison, he couldn’t help but be a little... starstruck.





	[Podfic]Nice Hat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nice Hat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260759) by [as_of_no_worth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_of_no_worth/pseuds/as_of_no_worth). 

> I spontanously recorded this last night because I successfully badgered Grant into making a permission statement and as all podficcers know I was overbursting with JOY from that! \o/ Thank you to as_of_no_worth for giving me permission. I now love you forever and I have let all my podficcer friends know about this so they can get in on it. Seriously, we love any statements made from authors.
> 
> I'm also using this for my podfic_bingo squares Record in a New Location (I did it in bed, lying down), Fluff and Read A Friend’s Fic.

Length: 7:06 [9.23 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TmLgX4I8FWFZY_FMdEKnJ1WDjV3gg4k3)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2s1s5a3gt7l0jom/%255Bpodfic%255D_Nice_Hat.mp3/file)


End file.
